relctddvfandomcom-20200213-history
KaiserFever Deviranger
KaiserFever Deviranger (カイザーフィーバー・デビレンジャー KaizāFībā Debirenjā) is an evil team of digital warriors created and formed by Belief Club President Kai. The first team of KaiserFever Devirangers were infected Drama Club members. The Drama Club was given an exclusive variation of the Doki Doki Virus Fever that morphs them into the virus counterparts of the Dokiranger CyberColors they primarily used. The virus counterparts of the Dokiranger CyberColors are known as Devirangers and they use similar types of powers and abilities but they are more "twisted." Team Primary team The first team of KaiserFever Devirangers were Drama Club members infected with the Doki Doki Virus. After the Drama Club members were cured, Kai made datanoid manifestations of the Devirangers but doing so, they are always in Deviranger Virus Fever mode. Secondary team In addition to a full team of datanoids, in order to provide cost efficiency of digital resources for a second team, Kai created datanoid avatars of the Debate Club and some of his former Belief Club members, which are seemingly less expensive than creating full, individual datanoids, but they use these powers via Deviranger Virus Fever and have to use them manually. This second team are based on the data of extra Dokiranger classes that were unused in The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG but were used to provide extra elemental power for the Dokiranger and Tokuranger CyberTech classes. History During Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus when the Literature Club members were battling and defending themselves against groups Kai's "demons" and Doki Doki Virus by using the Drama Club's Dokiranger CyberColors given to them by Gaming Club President Koji, eventually, Infected Denki and Infected Ayami battled against the new Dokiranger team, testing their abilities, before retreating. The Literature Club's Main Character 1, as naive as he is, took Denki and Ayami as any other "fodder demons." When the Literature Club members entered the boiler room of Doki Doki High School, which was said to house the Doki Doki Virus's main core in the Belief Club's dimension, the boiler room was used as bait to trap the Literature Club members and the entire Deviranger team took advantage of that. The KaiserFever Deviranger team successfully defeated the new Dokiranger team and Infected Ryoku, leader of the Devirangers (as Deviranger ViralPink) and former leader of the Drama Club's Digiranger team (as Dokiranger CyberPink and Tokuranger CyberKnight), reclaimed the CyberForce DigiChangers, Model: Heart. After the Devirangers escorted the Literature Club prisoners to the "ritual chamber" to convert them into Belief Club members to be eternally tortured by Kai and his demons, Sayori was slowly infected with the Doki Doki Virus and went berserk. Kai ordered his Deviranger team to track down, seal, and contain the "Super Demon" Infected Sayori but failed. A strange Cyber Security Ranger purposely used Kai's Doki Doki Virus to infected the Literature Club administrator Sayori to have Sayori go wild in the Belief Club's database and free the other infected club presidents and Kosei used a Vaccine Emiitter to cure those infected club presidents. Once Infected Sayori was eventually cured of the Doki Doki Virus, Infected Ryoku discovered that the Cyber Security Ranger who was causing trouble for the Belief Club was the Drama Club Vice President and a Sentinel of the Club Hub Worlds named Kosei and the Club Presidents that were freed and cured appeared on the scene. After being exposed, Kosei changed into his Dokiranger CyberGold form and battled the other Infected Cyber Security Rangers guarding the Literature Club members, but failed to cure them. After the freed Club Presidents arrived, Infected Ryoku battled both Kosei and Cyberlord Duran, President of the Drama Club. Ryoku was the first Deviranger to be cured of the Doki Doki Virus by Kosei via Kosei's new arm cannon for Dokiranger CyberGold called the VaccineBuster. Infected Bakudan and Infected Aika arrived and attempt to re-infect Ryoku but got in a battle. Kosei and Ryujitsu Master Ryo (Club President of the Martial Arts Club) battled against Infected Aika (Aika was once Ryo's student but she was banned from the Martial Arts Club due to her intolerable behavior). Cyberlord Duran and the conscious Ryoku battled against Infected Bakudan with Ryoku donning his signature Dokiranger CyberPink again. Both Infected Aika and Infected Bakudan were defeated. Kosei cured Aika from the Doki Doki Virus and Duran used a DDVaccine to cure Bakudan. At this point, only Infected Denki and Infected Ayami (the ones the player was first introduced to) remains on the team. Infected Denki was among a large group of infected students, blocking a hallway. Kosei, Musician Yumi, and Warlock Kenta battled this large wave of the Infected and at least cured Denki from the Doki Doki Virus. At this point, Infected Ayami is alone just like Ayami was the lone survivor of the Drama Club's Club Hub World (minus her brother Kosei, who was in hiding). Infected Ayami was angry at her older brother for leaving her alone to the Infected back in the Drama Club's Hub World and battled her brother with everything she had until her brother cured her of the virus. While Kai lost his original KaiserFever Deviranger team, he recreated his original KaiserFever Deviranger team as viral datanoids with a Deviranger ViralGold (based on Kosei's Dokiranger CyberGold form with the power of light) added to the main five team as a sixth warrior and team leader. Not only that but Kai also expanded the KaiserFever Deviranger team even further by making datanoid avatars of the Debate Club members and former Belief Club/new Shogi Club members take forms of new viral powers. Avatar Chojiro of the takes charge of the Deviranger Avatar team as Deviranger ViralBrown of Earth and his companions are Avatar Fujio (as Deviranger ViralBlue of Water), Avatar Kotoha (as Deviranger ViralGreen of Wind), Avatar Debate Main Character (as Deviranger ViralCyan of Ice), Avatar Akida (as Deviranger ViralPurple of Aqueous) and Avatar Takeru (as Deviranger ViralSilver of Metal). The new Deviranger teams battled against the Literature Club and Drama Club members in the Deathcube. After the Literature and Drama Club members escape from the Deathcube, all of the Devirangers become part of a bio-digital creature of assimilated infected humans called the TeraKaimera and the Devirangers gave their powers to the fusion of monstrosity. Later when Koshiro takes charge over the Belief Club as Infected Koshiro, he takes the avatars of his Debate Club Vice Presidents and merges their powers in himself as Infected Koshiro transforms into his Virus Fever form known as the "Super Demon Lion". It is unknown to whatever happened to the Deviranger Datanoids after the TeraKaimera was defeated by S-Squad Cyber Security Rangers but they were likely deleted when the TeraKaimera was defeated. However, the original bodies of the avatars are safe and they were cured of the virus, which caused their avatars to disappear from Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode)'s body, weakening him. Trivia * KaiserFever Deviranger is based on the Jaden Sentai Neziranger from Denji Sentai Megaranger and the Psycho Rangers from Power Rangers in Space and Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, being an evil ranger team. ** The term "Fever" came from the third Super Sentai season Battle Fever J. Category:Organizations Category:Infected characters Category:Datanoids Category:Digirangers Category:ReLC!TDDV:Bosses